Eden
AF-01, better known as Eden, is an android who inhabits the Manor as an uninvited resident. Currently, his body is destroyed, and he remains at the manor as a hologram AI. History Eden was designed and created by Dr. Lucy for the purpose of creating world peace on Earth. However, his promotion of nonviolent behaviors ultimately proved ineffective, and the mission failed. As a result, Dr. Lucy created the 71 other androids based on the 72 Demons of Ars Goetia, with the 72, Bael, being placed inside Eden's body. His failure also resulted in Dr. Lucy being banished into outer space, forced to live forever in a space station with her creations. During his time in the station, Eden came to form meaningful relationships with the demons, so much so that they all began considering each other siblings, with Dr. Lucy being their mother. Sometime after their banishment, the space station is attacked by unknown machines. Eden retreated into an escape pod to flee, only for the base to be destroyed shortly after. His pod eventually crash landed on Lorien, where it was discovered by Eclipse and brought to the manor for examination. It was until several days passed that Eclipse, with some assistance, was able to open the pod, revealing an unconscious Eden. Eden eventually wakes, only to be greeted by Eclipse, Sebastian, and Jonathan. After some initial confusion about his gender, Eclipse goes out to search for the remain androids, ordering Eden to stay within the Manor at all times. While exploring the manor, Eden meets Esmerelda, who immediately identifies Eden as a male android. He attempts to get to know Esmerelda, but she quickly leaves at the sight of Sebastian. Confused, Eden follows Sebastian to confront her. When they arrive at her room, Eden is puzzled to see vines guarding the door. Esmerelda refuses to open the door to Sebastian, however eventually gives at Eden's request. Eden primarily watches as tensions arise between Sebastian and Esmerelda, stating her nickname Zelda, and is shocked when Sebastian attacks her. He attempts to calm down Sebastian while protecting Zelda, but is easily pushed back. Eden then remains in the room, upset at his weakness and Sebastian's violence. Later, as Sebastian and Zeta battle in the locked off lab, Eden attempts to find a way in to assist but to no avail. That is when Abby walks in. Eden immediately runs to Abby, begging for her to help him stop the fighting. Without too much convincing, Abby uses her shadow travel to sneak into the lab, as Zeta's and Sebastian's battle begins to intensify. Eden immediately attempts to check on Esmerelda but is throw back at Sebastion. Eden remains a spectator afterward, until Sebastian is stabbed through the chest by Zeta. In horror, Eden hurries over to Sebastion's side. The heavily damaged android apologizes to Eden, stating that he could not disobey his protocol. Eden is then forced out of the lab by Esmerelda and Abby. Eden, still saddened, volunteers to carry the now unconscious Esmerelda to her room. Once he is there, he sets her on her bed, only for her to wake up shortly. It is there that Eden confesses to her about his weakness. Se responds understandingly, claiming that Eden is much stronger then he realizes. She dubs him a friend, which immediately cheers him up. Eden remains relatively inactive for quite some time, primarily exploring the manor and meeting briefly with the other inhabitants. Sebastian approaches Eden and takes him to the lab. He presents Eden with a satellite camera of the remnants of the space lab. Eden is shocked at the sight, but he insists on searching further. It isn't long before the two, now joined by Abby, discovered Astaroth's shutdown body. Horrified, Eden is quick to flee from the lab and retreats to Eclipse's room. As Sebastion attempts to find a way to reconstruct the fallen android, Abby follows Eden. When Abby arrives, she finds Eden staring at his escape pod in complete silence. He reveals to her that Astaroth was one of his closer siblings, often times taking him on flights in space. He then begins to announce his worries about the others, fearing that they too may have been attacked and shut down. Abby makes an effort to comfort him, reminding him that they were built to fight and that they can defend themselves. After this comment, Eden eventually calms down. After days of being locked inside the Manor, Eden decides to sneak out and explore the area around. He is immediately awed, roaming from area to area outside the manor. After some time, Eden notices a plume of smoke rising from the distance. Intrigued, he begins to make his way over the mountain, and on his way, he sees a path of destruction leading back down behind it. He hurries to the crater, following the path of the crashed object. When he arrives, he sees a crashed pod, which has been busted open. Startled at the sight of blood, Eden recognizes the pod and fears that it was Dr. Lucy's. Before he can search for her, he is attacked from behind and knocked unconscious. Soon after, Barbatos rescues Eden, destroying the machine which attacked him and bringing him to Dr. Lucy. Not too long after, Barbatos brings Abby and Sebastion to their hiding place and introduces them to Dr. Lucy. It is revealed that she is the one who created Eden and all his siblings. After some brief discussion, Eden awakes freshly repaired. Expressing much joy at seeing his mother and Barbatos, he eagerly invites to bring them to the manor. Once they arrive, Eden leads the two up to Eclipse's room. An injured Lucy is laid on the bed and allowed to recover from her wounds. As Abby and Sebastion the room, Eden quickly speaks with Barbatos as the two catch up. It is then that Barbatos reveals that he and Lucy will leave to search for the other androids. After recovering from some momentary shock, Eden opts to go with the two. However, Barbatos tells him that he can't protect both him and Lucy and that it would be better for him to stay at the manor where he is safe. Eden attempts to convince Barbatos to let him join, but it is to no avail. Eden eventually accepts the situation with a heavy heart. Barbatos then reveals that he and Lucy were able to copy Astaroth's memory chip before he was deactivated. He then presents it to Eden, entrusting its protection to him. Eden remains a sideline character for quite some time, primarily exploring the outside and strengthening bonds. Eden remains in his pod recharging. Unbeknownst to him, Astaroth's chip slips out into the pod as well. A wire then connects the chip to Eden, installing Astaroth into Eden's body. Astaroth, now controlling Eden's body, makes an attempt to go outside and explore the lay of the land but is confronted by Esmerelda. She attempts to stop the android from leaving the manor, as it would force Eden to disobey Eclipse's commands. Astaroth ignores her and begins to take off, but he is stopped by a fast approaching object. The intruder is quick to strike "Eden", crashing down on top of him and grounding him into the ground. As the dust settles, it is revealed that it is the original body of Astaroth, now hacked by an unknown party. "Eden" is quick to escape, and the two androids engage in a dog fight. A shocked Esmerelda and Logan observe before jumping in to assist. Their attacks only act as a slight inconvenience to the hacked Astaroth, who continues his battle with "Eden." Eventually, "Eden" is grounded again. This shock of the attack sends Eden back into control. With no idea of what is happening, Eden initially panics at the sight of the attacking Astaroth. After Logan and Zelda explain the situation to him, Eden decides to attempt to insert Astaroth's chip into the body. Acting quickly, Eden inserts the chip into the back of Astaroth's neck, and the android collapses as the chip begins to take control. Astaroth gains control of his own body by eliminating the hack. A now exhausted Eden collapses and is quickly put back into his pod to charge. During this time, Astaroth thanks Zelda and Logan for taking care of Eden, and he asks that they continue watching over him while he's away. With that, Astaroth takes off, afraid of an emotional farewell. When Eden awakes, he is initially saddened by his departure but understands and cheers up. At some point after this, Eden discovers a small cave hidden in the side of a mountain. He makes it his own little hide out, dubbing it "The Garden of Eden." Sometime after this discovery, Eden decides that he wants someone else to keep him company in the garden. Abby, who had developed a strong friendship with the android, was brought to the Garden by Eden himself. The scenery amazed her, much to Eden's pleasure. Eden then told Abby that he considered them close friends, which is why he showed her the Garden. This pleases Abby, and she agrees to come back with him to keep him company. At this, Eden goes silent. Finally, he inquires Abby about the difference between family love and romantic love. She is initially confused by the question, to which Eden explains that he's only ever known love for his family. Abby attempts to answer as best as she can, but his difficulty. In the moment, Eden states that if he could learn about Romantic love, he would want Abby to be his teacher. This causes Abby to get flustered, and she quickly responds that she wants to teach him. This surprises Eden, as he suddenly understands the situation he created. Eden is initially nervous and apprehensive, fearing that an android like himself shouldn't be dating someone like Abby. Abby dismisses these claims and states that she doesn't care about who he is, and that she still loves him despite it. This pleases Eden a great deal, and he agrees to become her lover. The two often meet together in the garden enjoying each other's company. In one occasion, Abby falls asleep in the cave with Eden. During her sleep, she experiences a nightmare of Eden being destroyed by another android. Eden quickly wakes her up. When she wakes, Abby explains the dream to Eden, which concerns the android. He attempts to comfort her, and he assures her that it was just a dream and nothing more. Later that day, as Eden is heading back to the manor, he is attacked as several explosives drop onto the rails, knocking him back. Falling off the rails, Eden attempts to flee from the attacker before he is intercepted. He is shocked to see that his assailant is his sister Paimon, who has also been hacked liked Astaroth. Eden tries to snap Paimon out of the hack. When Abby finds them, Paimon struggles against the hack and urges her to take Eden and run. Abby then pulls an unwilling Eden, teleporting them into a distant cave. However, it only takes Paimon moments to track them, and before long she confronts the two. Once again, Eden attempts to talk sense to Paimon, who apologizes before attacking him with several explosives. At the last moment, Abby jumps out in front and blocks the attack with her own body. A terrified Eden begs her to stop, but she does not move out of the way. She is eventually blown against the back of the cave, the blast and the impact killing her. Eden hurries over to her side and pleads for her to wake up. At the same time, Paimon approaches, preparing to attack. At that moment, the second AI stored in Eden's body, Bael, awakens. Using his holographic weapon creating system, Bael creates several swords, using them to mutilate Paimon. Dealing the final blow, Bael strikes his hand through Paimon's chest, grabbing her memory chip and preserving her AI while destroying the body. After the loss of Abby, Eden remains distant from everyone, choosing to stay in the Garden for extended periods of time. Though eventually moving on, he is still saddened at her passing. While staying by the lake, Eden encounters Echo, who had been fleeing from Revo. Eden approaches her and very quickly calms her down. At that moment, Revo appears, startling Echo yet again. Despite Revo's friendly gestures, it takes Eden's assurance to ease her again, much to Revo's disappointment. Eden opts to show Echo the manor as a place for her to stay in the meantime, to which she quickly agrees. After showing her around the establishment, Eden is happy to see that Echo has adjusted well to her new surroundings. Eden then decides to take her to the Garden, however he does not realize its due to her similarities with Abby. Once the two arrive, Echo is quickly awed by the Garden's scenery. At that moment, Carter descends from the opening over the cave, confronting them. Carter attempts to interrogate Echo, however, in response to her silence, he turns his attention to Eden. He reveals to Eden that Echo has been keeping secrets from him as well, then he quickly departs the Garden. Once he's gone, Eden asks Echo about the incident. Though reluctant, Echo reveals that she has been keeping secrets from Carter on behalf of Kc. She then reveals to Eden that she is a host for the souls of four different individuals, including Abby's. Though the information is offsetting, Eden quickly assures her that he doesn't think any less of her because of this. He tells her that sometimes keeping secrets can cause harm, but it can also protect people from the ugly truths. These comments eventually ease the troubled girl. The two continued to meet at the Garden regularly. During one of these meetings, Carter sneaks over the cave, watching the two closely. Despite his attempt to leave quietly, both Eden and Echo notice his departure. Though Echo is quick to dismiss it, Eden encourages her to go speak with the boy. Though she is hesitant at first, Eden assures her that his emotional state of mind will make him more open to company. He also states that this could be her opportunity to receive forgiveness from the child. After much convincing, Echo eventually agrees to go talk to Carter alone, and Eden wishes her luck. As Echo comforts Carter, Eden leaves the cave by himself and decides to wander around. He celebrates his success at bringing a peaceful resolution between the two. However, his happiness is cut short as a beam blasts through his chest. With Eden shocked, the assailant then proceeds to kick Eden off the hill and crashing down by the river. Just before shutting down, he sees a new figure attacking his assailant. When Eden wakes up, he finds himself at a small camp, and that the hole in his chest is covered in bandages. Much to his shock, a heavily damaged Barbatos sits across from him. He reveals to Eden that an unknown individual has searching out for the siblings. Once he finds them, he hacks them and has them search for the others. He then grimly reveals that they are the last ones left, and everyone else is already under his control. Eden then quickly asks about the whereabouts of Lucy, to which Barbatos reassures that she's far away from the conflict. Barbatos tells Eden to flee back the manor and warn the residents. When questioned, Barbatos reveals that he will fend off the others as long as he can. A distressed Eden tries to convince him otherwise, but Barbatos will not have any of it and shouts for him to leave. Eden quickly runs away and eventually reaches the lake in front of the Garden before collapsing. Luckily, Echo is nearby and sees him. She quickly rushes him back to his pod where he can repair himself. Once repaired, a sorrowful Eden leaves the manor and approaches Echo. He then reveals everything Barbatos told him, obviously troubled greatly. He then continues to say that he doesn't want to involve the others, however, Echo vows to help him and assures that the others will too. Though these comments comfort Eden, he is still unsure about the whole situation. The two both stay in the Garden, while Eden continues to worry about his siblings and his mother. Echo tries to comfort him, and it starts to work a little. However, just as Eden finally calms down, he detects his siblings approaching at an alarming rate. He decides to keep it to himself to prevent Echo's involvement. He quickly embraces her, thanking her for everything they've done for him. He then knocks her out using a high-frequency pitch and leaves her in the Garden. As Eden approaches the soon-to-be-battlefield that is an empty field, he gives control Bael. Eventually, the two encounter their siblings, each one having been hacked. At the beginning of the battle, Bael displays his dominance over the others using his superior weaponry and combat AI. However, he slowly becomes overwhelmed by an amount of enemies, and he progressively takes more injuries. After a great amount of time, a heavily damaged Bael stands victorious over his fallen siblings. On the verge of shutdown, Bael is approached by a boy. The boy claims to be the hacker, and he expresses his disapointment torwards the destruction of the other androids. However, despite his interest for both Bael and Eden, he decides to eliminate them both. He quickly draws a hand gun and fires into Bael's head, prompting the android to fall back. Despite his apparent triumph, the boy celebrates briefly before he is stabbed by Bael, who uses the last of his energy to kill him and to yank out Eden's memory chip. When Echo and Carter eventually find the two, Bael has long since passed protecting Eden. For a while, Eden is indirectly present in the story as a memory chip. Eventually, Echo inserts Eden into one of the computers in the lab. This way, Eden is able to project himself on the screen and access the technology within the manor. He uses this ability to construct holographic checkpoints, in which he can travel and project a holographic form of his body. Eden largely remains on the sidelines, as he works to pinpoint the location of Lucy. Sometime after Eclipse's kidnapping, Eden reveals to Masumune Date that Lucy is being kept in the magical kingdom of Estoria, the same place in which Eclipse is being kept. This prompts Date to plan an attack on the magical kingdom in order to retrieve both Eclipse and Lucy. Eden's main involvement in this plan is in the very beginning, in which Date uses him to lure scouts from the Estoria kingdom down into his Garden. Much to his dismay, this plan involves Eden crossdressing as a girl in order to get the scouts to lower their guard. As the guards begin to pass over his Garden, Eden releases a high pitched scream which catches their attention. The scouts are quick to investigate the noise, and upon seeing Eden, begin to question him immediately. Eden distracts them long enough for Date and the others to get in a position to assault the scouts. In a moment, they manage to apprehend the scouts and steal their uniforms. As the others set off to rescue Eclipse and Lucy, Eden remains back at the manor. Once the others arrive with Eclipse and Lucy in tow, Eden is ecstatic about their success and their recovery of his mother. Almost immediately the two begin to work on building a new body for Eden. At its completion, Echo approaches Eden and is overjoyed to see that he finally has a new body. However, Eden reveals to Eclipse and Echo that he is leaving the manor with Lucy. Echo, however, wishes to go with them as well. Though at first unwilling, Eden accepts her into their party, and the couple depart from the manor happily together. Category:Deleted Category:Androids Category:Manor Inhabitants Category:Multiple Personalities